Victim or Survivor?
by Soraye
Summary: She was seventeen when her life took a horrible twist of fate, and now she has to survive in a world of Naruto where not everything is how the series in her old world said it was. And she can't help but ask herself, was she a victim of a jutsu, or saved by it? OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto  
Special thanks to: Catalineya**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I was seventeen when fate took a horrible twist and messed up my normal teenage life. I went to bed perfectly safe, at my own home and in my own body. But when I woke up again, everything seemed to have changed.

There was hard, cold stone underneath me, making my back ache. Groaning, I sat up, taking in my surroundings. It was dark, but I could make out some things. Wondering about the source of the light, I finally looked beneath me and shrieked. Under me was a glowing circle of some sort, with weird symbols and drawings. I scrambled away from it as fast as I could and tried to control my breath. Then I noticed my breathing somehow didn't sound as it would normally do. And that shriek I had let out had been different too. I let out a small sound, which confirmed my suspicions and made me clamp my mouth shut in horror. My voice... It was really different than before! Eyeing the still glowing circle I raised my hands and slowly let my gaze drop to them. My breath hitched. These weren't my hands! They had long slender fingers and a porcelain doll look. My own hands had a different build and were more tanned. I tried my new hands out, touching the stone beneath me. Tears welled up in my eyes when I suddenly was overwhelmed with a feeling that was lurking there before, but only now got my full attention. It was like I could feel a substance moving through my body. And that substance reacted to the stone floor. Now that I was paying attention to it, it seemed to react to everything.

Later I discovered that this substance was in fact chakra. It coursed through my body like blood, finding its way into my every body part. For somebody who never ever had any chakra, it was too much. I fainted on the spot. Not in a way I always imagined fainting would feel like; falling down with a slight scream or sigh and then darkness. No, I remember a slight aching in my eyes, a concentration of the substance in that place. Then my vision disoriented and I saw things I only later would understand. After that, the blackness overwhelmed me and I passed out.

When I woke up for the second time, I found out that I was still in the same place, to my horror. The circle was still glowing and I still felt myself and my surroundings in a way I didn't ever think was possible. I quickly went to investigate my own body, because one thing I knew, this wasn't the body I was supposed to have. Not spotting a mirror in the small space I was residing in, I decided to at least get an idea by touching my face. My hands felt cool to my warm cheeks. I quickly discovered my head was smaller and had a different shape to it than it used to have. My eyes too, somehow didn't feel like they had the shape they were supposed to have. My lips were smaller, the same went for my nose and ears. And my hair was softer and longer than it ever was before. I always thought I would squeal in delight if I finally got my hair at this length, but now that was the last thing on my mind. I let my hands fall to the ground and stared in front of me.

So what did I knew? One, I was in another body, but I could feel everything like it was my own. Two, I was in a square-like place, with a low roof that was, like the ground, made of stone. In the middle of the room was a freakishly glowing symbol that I didn't even dare to inspect. Besides that, there seemed to be some kind of altar, with scrolls on it. And on the other side of the room a dark hole. Three, I definitely wasn't home.

* * *

Please R&R :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took me some time to calm down. Well, it probably didn't take more than a couple of minutes, but for me those minutes felt like an eternity. An eternity I used to try and sort out my thoughts. While shaking all over my body, I stood up and decided to get the hell out of this place. I tested my legs and to my surprise, they worked perfectly fine and I could control them at ease. They even felt somehow stronger than my own legs.

Now, you would probably think I was stupid, but it was only when I was standing with the roof in hand reach and the door a couple of steps away, that I noticed I was in fact naked. In panic, I tried to cover myself up. Who would take my clothes away?! I felt terrible and vulnerable and didn't even want to think about what the hell had happened. Again, tears prickled behind my eyes, but I tried to hold them back. Tears wouldn't solve anything and would only result in a headache. Furiously, I began to look around in search for something to cover me up. Sadly, the space hadn't changed. The only things I could search around, were either the altar or the hole. And frankly, I was too scared for both of them. But after standing around some more, still looking around, I finally decided this had to be done. I walked towards the altar with slow steps, looking at it as if something might jump out of it any second. Maybe you think it was also stupid that I was so afraid of that thing. But an altar in presence of a glowing symbol? It only gave me the idea of a scary cult and I didn't want to have anything to do with that. I was a Christian, so touching a spiritual altar wasn't exactly on my bucket list.  
You may wonder why I didn't chose the black hole if I had such repulsive feelings towards the altar, but going out in an unknown black place without clothes? No thanks. So there wasn't really much of a choice. I walked to the altar and carefully began to investigate it. There were three scrolls, two with seals and one without. I wanted to check out the scrolls, but had more pressing matters for now. My eyes widened when I recognized a symbol on one of the seals. Was that... the Uchiha clan symbol? I shook my head. That couldn't possibly be true. But now that I looked at the altar more closely, I discovered a lot more Uchiha symbols on it. I fell on my knees, partly from shock and partly to reach eye level with the low altar. The Uchiha symbol? Maybe somebody crazy, that was addicted to Naruto had made this space. A crazy man who had put me in here, in a different body, without clothes, to experiment on me. Though that was of course highly unlikely, at that moment it seemed like the most logical explanation. I began to shiver violently and broke out in cold sweat. I slowly reached out to touch the cloth draped over the altar. On it, was an embroidered Uchiha symbol. I stroked the symbol, mesmerized by this new discovery.

And then I did was I was good at. I ignored it all. I pushed it away deep in my mind and tried to focus on the present, what was here and now. It was a trait I had developed throughout the years and it came in quite handy. First things first, I had to find clothes. I lifted the cloth to discover some items underneath the altar. Clothes! I almost couldn't believe it, but quickly grabbed them anyways. I barely noticed the clan symbol on them, and put them on immediately. It was some sort of informal kimono, or yukata. I wasn't sure. I knew however that if it was a formal one I wouldn't have been able to put it on correctly. Therefore I was glad I only had to make a quick knot in the belt for it to seem pretty normal looking. Now that I finally wore something again, I dropped the cloth and focused on the scrolls. I didn't dare to do anything to the ones with the seals, so I decided to try and read the one without it. I rolled it open and tried to read what was on it. At such a seemingly simple task, I failed miserably. I groaned, but quickly shut up again, still freaked out by the sound of my voice. It was all written in Japanese. I couldn't read that! I rolled it up again and carefully placed it beside the other scrolls. I threw a quick look at the other two, but decided against it. They were probably sealed for a reason, so that somebody that was supposed to read them, could read them. And besides, they were most likely in Japanese too. So the only thing left to do now, was to get out. I shivered again. The hole didn't exactly look welcoming. It was pitch black and I had no idea where it would lead to. Still, I made my way over and tried to walk through it. And what do you know, another surprise was waiting for me. I was blocked by a field. I tried again, then began to hit it with my fists, but every time I went over some kind of unseen border, the field would become briefly visible and would keep me from going through it. The realization dawned on me that I was stuck. I was stuck in a room with a glowing symbol, an Uchiha altar and a scary black hole in the wall that was protected by a barrier. This really wasn't my day.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Catalineya: Nope, she isn't going to be normal at all -evil laugh xD I can really count on you for sweet reviews huh~! Daisuki! -RADIATES SOME LOVE**

**Auteur des Reves: Thank you so much for your review! They really, REALLY make me happy :'D I don't think you have the right theory in mind about the protagonist, so I hope you will be pleasantly surprised. Please keep reviewing and tell me if you find any mistakes or think the story is taking the wrong turn. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I began pounding on the barrier some more, trying to break it, though I knew it was practically impossible. When it was indeed proving fruitless, I hesitantly began to use my voice. I called out to someone, anyone, but of course no one heard me. I tried raising my voice and the volume increased dramatically. Though I was getting comfortable enough with this new body, I really had problems with the voice part.

I think I spend roughly a day like that. I didn't really have any means to check the time, which was killing me. I tried counting the minutes, so I at least knew some time was passing. In an odd way those minutes gave me comfort, but not enough to relax. Eventually, I was lying in a corner, fetal position, staring daggers at the hole. I was getting used to the symbol on the ground and had even began fearing it's disappearance. If that happened, I would be stuck in utter darkness. In this position, I fell asleep. For how long, I of course couldn't tell. The time I had now spend here could now differ from one to two or three days. My stomach and throat began to hurt from hunger and thirst.

In that hopeless situation, I finally found the courage to open the scrolls. If one of my theories was correct: a psycho who was a Naruto fan was experimenting on me and was watching my ever move, waiting for me to open the scroll which would either knock me out or do some kind of scary science thing. The other theory was that I was in the Naruto world itself (like that could ever happen) and that the scroll contained a jutsu that wouldn't like me to stick my nose in it. But I was running out of options, and what if the scroll told something about how to get rid of that barrier? Or of how to get food? I had to try, or I would die waiting.

To my horror I noticed standing up was getting difficult for me. The room began to spin and my legs felt like jelly. I had no idea how much time I would survive without food and water, but it already_ felt_ like I couldn't last any longer. It had never felt that long to cross such a short distance as it did that moment. But with the prospect of possible escape, I kept going. My hand finally found the scrolls and I picked up the middle one, letting myself fall down on the ground in the progress. Without thinking too much about it I broke the seal and opened the scroll.

I was blinded for a second. Then, I suddenly saw images. Images pouring into my hazy brain, without stopping. I grabbed my head to try and stop the wave of information. The scroll fell on the ground without my hands to hold it, but the light easily found its way back to me from the scroll on the ground. I couldn't exactly tell where it was going, but I'm pretty sure only my head got showered in the mysterious light.

Symbols were finding its way into my consciousness, and slowly I began to recognize them. I began to understand the meaning behind them. It was a language and I was learning it because of this scroll. I wasn't only seeing symbols, however. Sometimes, a face would pop up in the middle of a row of characters, before quickly disappearing again. And whenever it did, my heart would ache. After it appeared and disappeared a couple of times, I could finally conclude it was a woman, triggering a distant memory. A bittersweet smile, long black hair, white ivory skin and deep black eyes. But then, the symbols stopped and different things began to enter my brain. A movement that had something to do with the energy pouring in my body. And it made things happen. It made your surroundings... move. Change. My arms unconsciously raised and slowly began to move in a pattern that the scroll showed me. I began a slow dance that someone had shown me, given to me. Someone with a face. This time a man, with the same deep black eyes, but with a stern mouth and shorter, black hair. Still, my heart yearned for him like it did for the woman. When the light stopped, I fell to the ground. With difficulty I raised my head and looked at the scroll. The paper was blank.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Auteur des Reves: Yeah, I think she really likes to have clothes, haha xD I hope you stay curious. It gets me curious to what you think will happen, maybe you want to share your thoughts? :D**

**And it's so sweet of you that you want to review, though it took me soooo long to update T_T That 'reality's trying to get possesion of my entire life right now' goes for me too BUT I WILL NOT LET REALITY WIN xD **

**And I have to say you're so SWEET. Gosh, really, you don't want to say anything bad about it and, just let me as author do my thing, and I think that's so nice and understanding and I LOVE YOU FOR IT :'D**

**Again, I'm sorry for the late update, please keep reading though!**

**Catalineya: pft, I have a way with unexpected? xD At least I hope I'll catch you of guard with the storyline, but I doubt it. You always seem to know where it's going T_T And you're indeed such a happy person -laughs xD Gomen, gomen, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING CAT~ **


End file.
